Datei:POK
Beschreibung WERDE PARTNER EINER LEGENDE - POKÉMON MEISTERDETEKTIV PIKACHU 2019 im Kino. ► Warner Bros. präsentiert den deutschen #Trailer zum Film POKÉMON MEISTERDETEKTIV PIKACHU. ► http://bit.ly/WarnerAbonnieren ► POKÉMON MEISTERDETEKTIV PIKACHU - 09. Mai 2019 im Kino! Abonniere den WARNER BROS. DE Kanal für aktuelle Kinotrailer. Die Welt der Pokémon wird lebendig! Im allerersten Live-Action Pokémon Abenteuer, „POKÉMON Detective Pikachu“, ist Ryan Reynolds als Pikachu zu sehen, das ikonische Gesicht des weltweiten Pokémon Phänomens – eine der populärsten, Generationen überspannenden Entertainment-Marken der Welt und das erfolgreichste Medien-Franchise aller Zeiten. Jetzt können die Fans Pikachu auf der Kinoleinwand erleben wie nie zuvor: als Privatdetektiv Pikachu, ein Pokémon wie kein anderes. Der Film inszeniert außerdem noch viele weitere beliebte Pokémon, jedes mit ganz eigenen Fähigkeiten und eigener Persönlichkeit. Die Story nimmt ihren Anfang, als der Top-Privatdetektiv Harry Goodman auf mysteriöse Art verschwindet, woraufhin sein 21 Jahre alter Sohn Tim sich aufmacht um herauszufinden, was geschah. Unterstützt wird er von Harrys früherem Pokémon-Partner Pikachu: einem wahnsinnig komischen, frotzelnden, liebenswerten Super-Spürhund, der sich selber nicht versteht. Als sie erkennen, dass sie auf eine einzigartige Art und Weise miteinander kommunizieren können, schließen sich Tim und Pikachu zusammen und begeben sich auf ein packendes Abenteuer, um die geheimnisvollen Machenschaften zu entwirren. Auf der Jagd nach Hinweisen in den neonbeleuchteten Straßen von Ryme City – einer wuchernden, modernen Metropole, in der Menschen und Pokémon Seite an Seite in einer hyperrealistischen Live-Action-Welt leben – treffen sie auf diverse Pokémon und decken eine schockierende Verschwörung auf, die die friedliche Koexistenz beenden könnte und das gesamte Pokémon-Universum in Gefahr bringt. In „POKÉMON Detective Pikachu“ sind in weiteren Rollen zu sehen: Justice Smith („Jurassic World: Das gefallene Königreich“) als Tim; Kathryn Newton („Lady Bird“, TV-Serie 2 „Big Little Lies“) als Lucy, eine Nachwuchs-Reporterin auf den Spuren ihrer ersten großen Story; und der Oscar ® -nominierte Ken Watanabe („Godzilla“, „Last Samurai“) als Lt. Yoshida. Inszeniert von Rob Letterman („Gänsehaut“, „Monsters vs. Aliens“) gehören zum kreativen Team von „POKÉMON Detective Pikachu“ der zweimal für einen Oscar nominierte Director of Photography John Mathieson („Das Phantom der Oper“, „Gladiator“), Production Designer Nigel Phelps („Fluch der Karibik: Salazars Rache“) und der mit einem Oscar ausgezeichnete Cutter Mark Sanger („Gravity“). Die visuellen Effekte sind von Moving Picture Company („Wonder Woman“) und Framestore („Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2“). Pokémon wurde 1996 veröffentlicht und traf auf ein überwältigendes Echo, mittlerweile ist die Marke Pokémon eine globale Sensation, die ein solides Gaming Fandom mit weltweit mehr als 300 Millionen verkauften Einheiten umfasst; das Sammelkartenspiel ist in elf Sprachen erhältlich und wurde mehr als 23,6 Milliarden Mal verkauft; die Anime-Fernsehserie läuft im 20. Jahr und ist in 98 Ländern zu sehen; die Anime-Filme spielten an den Kinokassen mehr als 700 Millionen Dollar ein; außerdem gibt es Bücher, Manga-Comics, Musik, Spielzeug, Merchandise und Apps, darunter das äußerst beliebte Pokémon GO, das über 650 Millionen Mal runtergeladen wurde und von Fans jeden Alters auf der ganzen Welt gespielt wird. „POKÉMON Detective Pikachu“ startet am 09. Mai 2019 in den deutschen Kinos. Den Verleih übernimmt Warner Bros. Pictures Germany, a division of Warner Bros. Entertainment GmbH. Folge #Pokémon Meisterdetektiv Pikachu auf: ► Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WarnerBrosFamilyMovies ► Twitter: https://twitter.com/warnerbrosde ► Instagram: https://instagram.com/warnerbrosde ► Snapchat: warnerbrosde Kinotickets zu Pokémon Meisterdetektiv Pikachu: https://deinkinoticket.de/filme ► Warner Bros. Pictures präsentiert: Titel: POKÉMON MEISTERDETEKTIV PIKACHU Film Release: ab 09. Mai 2019 im Kino! Genre: Animation, Family, Fantasy ► Gefällt euch der neue #Trailer zu Pokémon #MeisterdetektivPikachu ? Dann hinterlasst einen Kommentar oder abonniert den Warner Bros. DE Kanal. ► http://bit.ly/WarnerAbonnieren Empfohlener Filmtrailer: ► THE LEGO MOVIE 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqXCjtWLmdI&list=UUR88edMaCp9veFK6PVXyYpQ Kategorie:Videos